Talk:List of NPCs
Maintenance What is the need of maintenance for this page? Scarbrowtalk 14:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : It's missing a fair amount. Phak-Rur, for instance. Psychoadept 14:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :: All right, but there's a lot to be added into a lot of pages, and we can't tag them all for it. I suggest you either: ::* Keep a list of what would you like to improve on your user page. ::* Just start adding items. Since that edit will bring around the page to the Recent Changes, you might just receive some help of other editors. ::* If you don't have time for adding anything (or don't know how to do it), use and leave a comment. That way it gets categorized but others will know what to do (or who to ask) :: Scarbrowtalk 15:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Structure I reordered this to match the quest list, but the tables got me thinking - maybe we should structure it like the Sryth Encyclopedia, alphabetized by name with the last category being the location met. I'm willing to retool what's here to work that way. What do you all think? Psychoadept 20:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : If your talking about what I think that's an excellent idea. Especially if it would include those doodads in each column that you can click to reorder the list. --Old School 03:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I hadn't even thought of that, but you're right. It would be great to be able to choose to order by name OR location. Plus it will allow linking to individual entries (though maybe the current page does that too?). I guess it's time for me to figure out templates, because we can't quite just borrow the Encyclopedia template. I think I can duplicate that one and modify it, though. Psychoadept 03:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: On second thought, I'm probably making this too complicated. Since there's no special formatting needed, we might be okay with a regular table - except for the linking part. Hopefully Scarbrow can weigh in on that. Psychoadept 05:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I figured out how to add an anchor to each table row. I think that using a regular table and doing each row by hand will be more effective for this page, even though it's less standardized. It will allow things like linking NPC names to reference entries or to their individual wiki pages as desired without interfering with anchor links. Psychoadept 06:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've seen your efforts in Sandbox. I've created and shown an example in the sandbox. Like it? Scarbrowtalk 11:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Brilliant! I was thinking one advantage of a template would be auto-linking the location. Great work. Psychoadept 15:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Restructuring done. Now just to fill in the gaps... Psychoadept 20:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Oy, I wish the gm could be a little more consistent with his spelling. Sometimes I can't even tell which permutation of a name he meant to use... Psychoadept 03:32, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you all want me to try to document alternate spellings, or just go with my "best bet"? Psychoadept 19:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree re: consistency. Then there are a few names that are common and he often only uses first names. And a lot of them are different yet so similar to cause confusion. Re: alternate spellings or best bet - I'd say best bet would be fine especially if you make a note of it on the page somewhere (and a note in general not one for each instance is what I'm thinking). Truthfully, though I'm not wiki familiar enough yet to fully fathom the potential differences so I'll defer to you, Scarbrow et. al.. --Old School 21:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Not in Game Question regarding other mentioned NPCs Notice that the page includes NPCs we may encounter or hear mentioned. With the latter in mind I discovered there are several NPCs that are mentioned in Tallys items that are very interesting (i.e. Trumsull (Legendary Bardic Collection, Gimredd the Bold (Sun Collection), Grimhand (Copper-Emblazoned), Gripmaul so on and so forth). Was thinking they would make interesting additions but while some can be placed in a location others really can't so wasn't sure how to proceed with them. Thinking of something along the lines of Tallys Trading Post or Former owner or creator of a __________ now offered by Tallys. Or maybe adding them would be over expanding the list. --Old School 15:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : I still say the more, the merrier! I see the point of this page as fleshing out the world of Sryth for people to marvel at and get nostalgic over. Maybe you could put "Tallys Items" and redirect it to Tallys Trading Post? You can always mention which specific item in the description. Psychoadept 18:36, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, there's already a redirect for Tallys Items. It pointed to the optimizer, which doesn't really make sense to me. I changed it to point to the main Tallys page. Psychoadept 18:56, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree, fill the list as much as possible. Between this page and World of Sryth, we have a complete Lore section. Besides, the optimizer (that never came to be much "optimal" in the first place) is too outdated to be really useful. Scarbrowtalk 14:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Not documented Named NPCs I haven't included in the list: *Lords of Ogredom If someone else wants to add them I don't object, they just didn't seem worth the effort. Psychoadept 04:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC)